Our Gift For You
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: ::Troika One-shot:: Find out what Yukimura and Sanada have planned for Yanagi's birthday! Some cross-dressing, THREESOME Yaoi, Boy X Boy, M-rated for a reason.


**Author's notes: Firstly, I wish both Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji a happy birthday! :D And nextly, this fic is kind of a practice to see if I'm capable of writing threesome fics, so that I can have an easier time in writing my TeniMyu fic in the future. :D**

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Threesome, Slight cross-dressing, rated M for a reason, OOCness. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei, not me.**

* * *

><p>"Seiichi, must we really do this?" Sanada asked the blunet beside him as both males continued to walk to a certain destination. In his hands were two bags of items, what's inside, only the both of them knows.<p>

The blunet in question chuckled softly, "Don't worry Genichirou, I'm sure that Renji will like his present very much." Sanada looked at his buchou with a slightly uncertain look, in which made the buchou smiled wider at that.

The two arrived at the front of their friend's house, just in time to see his parents leaving the house.

"Sanada-kun, Yukimura-kun, thank you for celebrating Renji's birthday on our behalf today." Yanagi's mother said, smiling to the two teens.

"Don't worry Yanagi-san, please enjoy your trip." Yukimura replied with a wide smile, waving at the two adults as they left in Yanagi's father's car. Sanada nodded lightly as a form of politeness.

After their best friend's parents left, Yukimura and Sanada stepped into Yanagi's house, with Sanada locking the door after that. Their best friend was still sleeping, so both teens maneuvered around the place quietly.

"So do we get changed first? Or set up the decorations first?" Sanada asked awkwardly, placing the bags he was holding onto previously on the couch.

"We'll do the basic decorations first, followed by getting changed and waiting for Renji to wake up." Yukimura replied, taking some of the decoration materials out and started to hand them around the living room. Sanada immediately helped out, taking more decorations from within the bag and helping Yukimura out.

"Then the rest of the decorations?" Sanada asked again.

"The rest of them will be coming over while we're going to keep Renji _occupied_." Yukimura replied, stressing on the word 'occupied' and winking lightly at Sanada, making the stoic teen blush just a little at that. "I already instructed Jackal and Yagyuu on what to do, and hope that they will be able to handle the other three well enough."

Sanada hid a small sigh towards himself, and went back to redecorating the house. Looking at the clock in Yanagi's house, he wondered why Yukimura must get the both of them to come so early. _It's only 6.30am._ Sanada thought to himself.

It took both teens about half an hour to finish with the basic decorations around the house, with both males taking a break on the couch immediately.

"Let's get changed now Genichirou." Yukimura smiled softly, taking the other bag which doesn't contain the decorations, pulling the other boy up once he deemed that they have had enough rest.

"A-Ahh..." Sanada replied dumbly, following Yukimura as he got pulled up by the shorter male. Ten minutes later, both teens exited the bathroom, wearing something completely different as what they were wearing from just a little while ago.

"You look good in these, Genichirou. It seems that my choice was right after all." Yukimura commented, grinning at Sanada's attire. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful and stunning as always." Sanada replied simply, not even bothering to hide the fact that his friend was looking even more feminine with his current attire.

"Good, I was hoping for that comment." Smiled the buchou, "Let's hurry now, Renji is about to wake rather soon knowing him." Sanada nodded to his buchou, and they made their way towards Yanagi's bedroom together. "And Genichirou, remember what you have to say."

"Hai, Seiichi. I remembered."

* * *

><p>Yanagi Renji woke up from his slumber at the same time as always, his biological clock reminding him that he will wake up at 7.30am on every weekend so he can start his day fully. But today, something was a little different from usual.<p>

Firstly, he noticed that there was a floral smell, and he remembered that he obviously didn't own any plants in his room.

Secondly, he noticed that he wasn't the only one in his room, as he can feel the presence of another person, or was there more?

Slowly sitting up from his bed, Yanagi opened his eyes (which is as usual, still closed) and noticed two figures standing in front of his bed, and rubbed his eyes lightly, making sure that he wasn't hallucinating. And when he looked up and saw the same two figures in front of him he couldn't help but wonder what's going through one of their mind.

"Seiichi, Genichirou. May I ask why are the both of you are in my room and dressed like _this_?"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yanagi-sama. The both of us will be under your orders for today." The blunet greeted, bowing down at his friend, carrying out with his plan. The brunet stared at his friend's behavior in mild confusion, even though he didn't show it.

"And serve your every need today, Yanagi-sama." The stoic teen added, bowing at Yanagi as well, repeating the lines that he had been practicing since a week ago.

Yanagi continued to look at his blue-haired, _maid costume_ clad friend, to his black-haired, _butler costume_ wearing friend. "What's with this Seiichi? And why are you going along with it, Genichirou? When something like this is involved, the chances of you agreeing in it are less than ten percent."

Both Sanada and Yukimura continued to keep their head bowed, giving zero response to Yanagi's words, making the brunet frown slightly. "Why aren't the both of you talking? And why are the both of you keeping your heads bowed like this?"

"We are not allowed to talk without your orders, Yanagi-sama." Yukimura answered.

"And we're not allowed to lift our heads until you said so, Yanagi-sama." Sanada finished.

Yanagi, being the smart person he is, understood the gist of his friends' words, sighing mentally towards himself. "Seiichi, Genichirou. Look at me and tell me why are you guys acting this way."

And true to Yanagi's suspicion, both teens lifted their heads up and looked at him, and Yanagi couldn't help but think how attractive _both_ his friends looked right now in their current attire. Yukimura's costume was frilly and the skirt was extremely short, if Yanagi looked down from his bed he can easily see what his friend was wearing underneath. And when Yukimura bowed his head just now, he noticed that the costume was actually barebacked. As for Sanada, his costume hugged at all the proper places, showing Sanada's muscular body perfectly. _Especially how firm Genichirou's ass looks from here._ Yanagi thought, but quickly chased his improper thoughts away.

"The both of us, under the request from your parents, were told to come and serve you today."

"So it is our duty to be by your side when you wake up."

Yanagi shook his head, and moved to exit his bed, in hopes of washing his face so that his mind will be slightly clearer, but just before his legs touched the floor of his bedroom, Sanada stopped him, shaking his head lightly as he gestured Yanagi to return to bed.

"We have already made breakfast for you, Yanagi-sama." Sanada commented, "Please stay here while I bring it up for you shortly." Bowing down, Sanada left the room, making his way towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

And before Yanagi noticed, Yukimura already had a tub of water in his hands, with a towel inside for Yanagi to wash his face. "Yanagi-sama, please wash your face." Yukimura said with a bow.

The brunet wordlessly took the towel from inside the tub and wet it, before squeezing the water out and wiping his face with it. When he was done, Yukimura bowed and left with the tub, leaving Yanagi alone in his room to think through things.

_Just what occasion it is today that leads to both Seiichi and Genichirou acting like this?_ Yanagi mused.

* * *

><p>When Yukimura left the room, instead of going to the bathroom to clear the tub, he went down towards the kitchen, whereby Sanada was in the middle of finishing up with the making of Yanagi's breakfast.<p>

"Did you see Renji's face when he saw the both of us?" The pretty blunet chuckled softly.

"He looked very amused." Sanada replied simply, "How long are we going to keep on with this act?"

"Soon Genichirou, I know that Renji won't be able to hold on for long. After all, I noticed him staring at your ass for a while."

Sanada blushed at the comment, tugging on his costume, "But this costume is rather tight, and it makes it difficult for me to move around."

"That's the purpose Genichirou, to show off your muscular abs as well as that fine and firm ass of yours." Yukimura commented, his hand moving to smack Sanada's ass lightly, making the stoic teen blush even more.

Yukimura then went to pour away the tub of water and returned, taking some of what Sanada had made for breakfast and went up to Yanagi's room, with Sanada following behind. Yukimura then knocked on Yanagi's door, and went Yanagi told them to come in, he opened the door softly and stepped in. "Your breakfast is here, Yanagi-sama."

Yanagi noticed that the breakfast wasn't meant for him alone, seeing a rather wide variety of food from waffles to breads to pancakes. _Genichirou took such a short amount of time to cook all these? His cooking skills definitely must have improved._ Yanagi thought again.

"Thank you Seiichi, Genichirou."

Yukimura smiled while Sanada's lips curved up just a little, both bowing lightly towards their 'master'. "Does Yanagi-sama want the either of us too feed you?" Yukimura asked in a cheerful tone.

Yanagi wanted to deny the request, since he's not a kid anymore and most definitely can feed himself, but after some thoughts, and turning his head towards where the calendar was, and noticed the red circle around today's date, he finally understood why his two friends were acting this way.

"If you would Seiichi, I'll be glad if you'd do it."

"Hai, Yanagi-sama." Yukimura smiled wider, understanding that Yanagi had finally gotten an idea on what's happening right now, and sat down next to Yanagi, placing his tray in front of the brunet.

"Genichirou, you too." Sanada nodded and to try and prevent himself from blushing, and moved to sit down on Yanagi's other side, placing his tray down as well.

"Hai, Yanagi-sama."

"What would you like to eat first, Yanagi-sama?" Yukimura asked, gestured to the many food that Sanada had prepared on the tray.

"I'll have the pancakes first then." The brunette commented, and Yukimura nodded, using the knife to cut a small piece off the pancake, and held it out to Yanagi with the fork.

"Here you go, Yanagi-sama."

Yanagi opened his mouth and took the piece of pancake into his mouth, but purposely letting a little bit of honey trail down from the corner of his lips. "Seiichi, will you help me to clean up?" He said in a light and playful tone.

"Hai, Yanagi-sama." Grinned Yukimura as he leaned forward towards Yanagi and licked the trail of honey off his lips, one would see that as a kiss to the corner of lips. Yukimura then cut another piece of pancake and fed it to Yanagi, who gladly accepted the food into his mouth.

"Genichirou, feed me some waffles can you?" Yanagi asked after the fifth piece of pancake, chuckling softly at the small blush on Sanada's face.

"Hai, Yanagi-sama." Sanada nodded, cutting a piece of waffle from the plate, and was about to offer to Yanagi when the brunet added another sentence.

"With your mouth, Genichirou."

The stoic teen can't help but blushed more, but remembering his promise to Yukimura, he took the piece which he cut and held half of it within his mouth. Yanagi smiled at his friend's actions, and took the other half inside his mouth, taking the chance to press his lips against Sanada's, his hand caressing the stoic teen's face slowly, before breaking away with the piece of waffle in his mouth, chewing on it.

Sanada wanted to hide away in embarrassment, but this was all for Yanagi's sake, and being the person he is, he will not back down from anything once he has agreed to do it.

"Another piece if you will Genichirou, with the same method." Yanagi said again, this time with a small smirk on his face.

"Hai, Yanagi-sama." Sanada bowed lightly, and repeated the actions, which ended up with another kiss from the brunet.

"Mou~ Yanagi-sama~" Yukimura whined lightly, "Why does Genichirou get to have the fun?" pouting at the data master of the team.

"Why Seiichi? Jealous of Genichirou?" Yanagi chuckled, "Then feed me some toast the same way as he did then."

"Gladly, Yanagi-sama." The blunet replied, smiling as he bit a little bit of toast and offered them to Yanagi, who gladly accepted it and kissed Yukimura just like how he did with Sanada previously.

"Though Seiichi, why did you think of dressing up like this? And you can stop with the 'Yanagi-sama' thing, it feels weird hearing that from the both of you, especially you, Genichirou."

"You're no fun Renji." Yukimura commented, leaning up to kiss Yanagi's cheeks lightly, "Just wanted to play a little that's all, and what's more fun than doing it on your birthday?"

Yanagi chuckled lightly again, moving his arms around both Yukimura and Sanada, and pulled the two other teens closer, pecking lightly on Sanada's cheek just to see the stoic teen blush.

"I was dragged into this, that's all." Sanada replied in a monotone, blushing even more at the small kiss Yanagi placed on his cheeks. Yanagi smiled, and placed his hand under Sanada's chin, before lifting it up a little and kissed the stoic teen again. Sanada was hesitating to kiss back at first, but after some prompting from Yanagi, he started to kiss back, his hands clutched onto his lap as he allowed the brunet to lead.

Yukimura, being the mischievous buchou he was, leaned up to kiss Yanagi's neck as the brunet was occupied with Sanada, and gently sucked on the brunet's neck, drawing a small groan from Yanagi, who then bit down on Sanada's lips lightly, causing the stoic teen to groan softly as well.

Yanagi's hands made their way to Yukimura's body, pulling the feminine bluenet even closer so that Yukimura was sitting lightly on his legs, breaking the kiss with Sanada to indulge in the buchou. While Yukimura and Yanagi were occupied, Sanada got up and took both trays away, guessing that they pretty much won't need them anymore, placing said trays on Yanagi's study desk, before heading back to Yanagi's bed to join the other two who was engaged in a rather passionate kiss.

"Genichirou, touch me." Yanagi commanded when Sanada returned to the bed, and the ever awkward fukubuchou climbed onto the bed, moving towards Yanagi's back and kissed Yanagi's neck without a question as he wrapped his arms around Yanagi's body, his hands moving towards his friend's crotch, tracing on a forming erection with his fingers.

Yanagi bit back a moan when Sanada touched him, his own hands touching the petite blunet in front of him as well, causing Yukimura to moan softly as well. Yanagi continued to kiss Yukimura for a while, before breaking the kiss to kiss back Sanada, the stoic teen awkwardly returning this kiss as he stroked Yanagi's member through his boxers. Yukimura started to undo Yanagi's pajamas, revealing skin that was just slightly darker than his, and clamped his mouth over a nipple, causing the brunet to groan aloud.

"H-Haa… Seiichi…" Yanagi moaned as he lifted Yukimura's dress up and groped his ass lightly. Yukimura groaned softly, nipping onto Yanagi's nipple not so gently.

"Renji, let us do the work today." Yukimura said, releasing his mouth from Yanagi's nipple. Sanada stopped his actions as well, nodding lightly at Yukimura's comment. Sanada then sat with his legs spread as Yukimura pushed Yanagi towards Sanada, letting the stoic teen hold him.

"Renji, your legs." The maid costume cladded buchou said, in which Yanagi spread his legs, bending them a little as Yukimura settled in between, allowing Yanagi to fully see Yukimura's back, which was mostly bared due to the costume. "Genichirou, do what you have to do."

Sanada gave a nod of affirmation, "Renji…" he said softly, and Yanagi turned his head towards the one behind him, only to find himself being indulged in a kiss from Sanada, whose hand was moving along Yanagi's bare chest. While Sanada was keeping Yanagi occupied, Yukimura moved his hand to Yanagi's crotch, stroking the brunet's semi-hard member through his pajamas pants. Yanagi let out a soft moan into Sanada's lips, his hand moving to tilt Sanada's chin so that he can kiss the stoic teen better as Yukimura started to fondle and tease him.

Yukimura then placed his mouth over Yaagi's clothed cock, sucking softly on the head as he ran his fingers along the long and slender length, drawing another moan from Yanagi's mouth. Sanada then caressed Yanagi's nipples with his hands as he continued to kiss Yanagi, and only breaking it after a while to lay the brunet fully on the bed and shifted himself so that he's laying slightly over Yanagi and attacked his neck, leaving bites and kisses on it.

In the meanwhile, Yukimura then proceeded to pulling Yanagi's pajamas pants down, so that he can fully see his friend's cock, licking his lips as he swiped a finger across the tip lightly.

"S-Seiichi…"

"Just relax and enjoy, Renji." Smiled Yukimura as he licked the tip of Yanagi's cock, tasting the slightly salty precome that was leaking out from the slit. Yanagi groaned softly, gripping Sanada's hair lightly, who was playing with the brunet's nipples, tweaking them with his fingers, as he continued to leave small hickeys on Yanagi's neck.

Yukimura kissed the tip softly, then nipped and sucked softly on it, making Yanagi groan in pleasure. After teasing a while, Yukimura then took the whole length into his mouth, and sucked hard, deep throating Yanagi as much as he could, stroking hardly as Sanada went back to kissing Yanagi.

"Genichirou." The feminine teen said, and the stoic teen understood, stopping in his administrations and moved to where Yukimura was and laid down next to him.

"What are the both of you up to again?" Yanagi asked as he tried to sit up.

"This." Yanagi was mildly surprised that it was Sanada who answered, and opened his eyes for a fraction of a second when both of his friends kissed his cock at the same time, and couldn't help but bite back a groan. Both Sanada and Yukimura then sucked on the tip, linking their hands together as they stroked off Yanagi's cock.

"S-Seiichi… G-Genichirou…"

Yukimura removed his lips from the tip, and went to Yanagi's balls instead, while Sanada took the head fully into his mouth, both teens then resumed to sucking their respective parts of Yanagi, their hands continuing to stroke the brunet.

Yanagi found himself on the verge of climaxing after a while, his moans getting more ragged, the two other teen who was busy sucking noticed this, and stopped with whatever they are doing, and focused on just jerking the birthday boy off.

Yanagi moaned both of his friends' names when he came, his come dirtying both Sanada and Yukimura's face. Both teens continued to milk Yanagi off and bending down together to clean the brunet up, with Yukimura doing a little more than Sanada of course.

When the blunet was done with cleaning Yanagi up, he started to clean Sanada's face as well, licking away all the come that was on the stoic teen's face, the stoic blushing a little, but returning the favor after Yukimura was done, which lead up to more kissing between the two cosplaying teens, hands going about a slender but firm waist as kisses continued.

Yanagi was half aroused again, half jealous at seeing his two friends making out right in front of him, but he can't help but admit that his friends looked rather hot while kissing each other. The playful buchou noticed the jealous look on Yanagi's face and broke the kiss with Sanada, latching himself onto the brunet.

"Is someone jealous~?" Yukimura chuckled in a sing-song voice, wrapping his arms around Yanagi's waist as he trailed his hand up the brunet's chest. While the rather flustered fukubuchou smoothened his attire.

"Maybe I am?" Yanagi chuckled as cupped the buchou's ass, gropping it hard and earning a groan from the blunet, sliding his hand inside the skirt, only to realize that Yukimura wasn't wearing anything underneath and smirked lightly. "And I didn't know that you enjoyed going commando, Seiichi."

The blunet flashed a small grin, "Because all of my shorts were too long for this, so might as well not wear anything, plus," Yukimura then smirked lightly, "Why wear it when it's going to come off soon." Climbing on top of the brunet, Yukimura leaned down to kiss Yanagi, wrapping his arm around the brunet.

"Of course, Seiichi." Yanagi replied, kissing the blunet back.

Sanada, who was practically doing nothing right now just sat on the bed and watched the other two kiss, feeling a little awkward because if it weren't for Yukimura's orders, he won't have any idea on what to do, and he really did want to do something for their friend, but being the rather socially awkward fukubuchou, Sanada didn't really know what to do.

_Just use your instinct, remember what both Renji and Seiichi did to you that felt good._ Sanada's inner self said to him, so he braced with what courage he has left and move to sat closer to the other two making out teens, and wrapped his glove-clad hands around both teen's cock, stunning both Yanagi and Yukimura lightly as they moaned his name together softly, breaking away from their kiss.

"Genichirou…" Both Yanagi and Yukimura moaned softly, with Yanagi tilting Sanada's face to kiss him, and Yukimura leaving small hickeys on the stoic teen's neck. Sanada continued to stroke the cock of both teens and kissing Yanagi, letting out a soft groan of pleasure occasionally when Yukimura sucked on a particular spot on his neck.

"Seiichi, get up if you will." Yanagi said, and Yukimura obediently got off the brunet, moving to the side, as Yanagi the pushed Sanada down onto the bed as he continued to kiss the stoic teen in a passionate way. Sanada wrapped his arms around Yanagi and held the other close to him, moaning softly when Yanagi humped against him, rubbing their bodies together.

Yukimura chuckled at how impatient Yanagi was getting, because between the three of them, Yukimura knows that Yanagi loves Sanada more than him, just like how he loves the stoic teen more as well, but Yukimura was secretly delighted that Sanada loves him more than Yanagi. Don't get me wrong, all three of them loves each other equally, it's just that the time that they spent together determined their level of affections towards each other.

Yanagi started to caress Sanada's crotch, drawing a moan from the stoic teen, "You're rather vocal today, Genichirou." Yanagi teased, which made Sanada blush a little more. The brunet then started to undo Sanada's pants, smiling lightly when he realised that the stoic teen wasn't wearing any form of underwear within. "Did Seiichi put you into this?" Yanagi asked, taking out Sanada's cock and stroking it with his slender fingers.

Sanada only managed a small nod, his face flushing more at the attention Yanagi was giving him. Both the buchou and the data master of the team like to see their fukubuchou being flustered when the three of them are being intimate, because Sanada was absolutely shy when it comes to it.

Yukimura went to kiss Sanada again as the brunet was pulling Sanada's pants off, caressing the fukubuchou's firm thighs, leaning down to kiss the insides of the thigh, leaving light hickeys on Sanada's thighs.

Yanagi used a hand to stroke Sanada, and sucking on the fingers of his other, lubricating his fingers with his saliva, making them wet enough so that he would be able to prepare the stoic teen under him.

"Genichirou, relax your body a little for me." Yanagi said, tracing his lubricated fingers around the rim of Sanada's entrance, Sanada nodded his head a little, holding onto Yukimura a little tighter as the blunet kissed him to distract him from the upcoming pain. The stoic fukubuchou groaned lightly when Yanagi pushed two fingers into him, urging his body to relax otherwise it's going to hurt him more. Yanagi then took Sanada's cock into his mouth as well, sucking on the hard length to distract Sanada, who moaned into Yukimura's mouth when he was swallowed by the data master.

Yukimura then took one of Sanada's hand and led it under his skirt, urging the other teen to jerk him off, which Sanada did, grabbing hold of Yukimura's cock and stroked it in time with how Yanagi was sucking him off with his glove-clad hand.

Yanagi then pushed a third finger in, making Sanada's hold on Yukimura tighten, making the blunet buchou moan as his cock was squeezed in a not so gentle way. Yanagi continued to thrust his fingers, searching for the spot that will bring more pleasure to the stoic teen. And when he did, Sanada drew a low moan into Yukimura's mouth, shutting his eyes tightly, with Yukiura caressing his face to sooth him down.

"Relax, Genichirou, otherwise it'll hurt more." Yukimura urged, when the hold on his became a little hard. Sanada tried his best to comply and relaxed his body, letting another low groan when Yanagi brushed along his prostate again.

Yukimura broke the long kiss with Sanada, and pumped himself along with Sanada's hand, moaning softly in pleasure.

"Seiichi, hold Genichirou for a while." Yanagi said, removing his fingers from Sanada, replacing it with something larger and longer outside his entrance.

"Do/Does I/he really have to?" Both of the other teen asked, with Sanada having an evident blush on his cheeks.

"Both of you know it very well, especially you, Genichirou." Yanagi answered with is data master vice, "The chances of you being overly nervous when you're about to be penetrated is 79%." And the blush on the fukubuchou's face deepened, turning his head away in an attempt to hide from the other two.

Yukimura chuckled softly, and laced Sanada's hands in his as he held the teen down, taking advantage of the flushed teen, straddling Sanada lightly and pinning both his arms above him. Yanagi then spread Sanada's legs apart holding the stoic teen's knees. Yukimura then leaned back down to claim Sanada's lips for the _n_th number of times, and on the same note, Yanagi pushed his cock into Sanada slowly, watching out for signs of discomfort coming from the older teen.

Sanada groaned and tried to thrash about when Yanagi entered him, but Yukimura successfully prevented him from moving too mvuh, using his weight to hold the fukubuchou from moving too much.

"U-Ugh…." Sanada let out a groan, easing his body as much as he could to minimize the pain.

"Genichirou, relax a little more." Yanagi said, pushing himself into Sanada's body as slow as he could, trying to put aside his urge to just thrust into the tight heat that was slowly surrounding him right now, letting out a low but soft groan.

"T-Trying…" Sanada replied, still unused to the fact of getting penetrated, since he was usually the one doing the penetrating (before Yanagi joined in the relationship).

Once Yanagi managed to settle inside Sanada fully, he stopped to give the stoic teen time to adjust, signaling to Yukimura that it was alright to release his hold from Sanada, which Yukimura did, releasing his hand from Sanada's.

Yukimura then got off Sanada, turning his body around so that his face was to Sanada's cock and vice versa, looking back with a smile at Sanada. "Distract yourself if you want to, Genichirou." The blunet buchou said, before engulfing Sanada's cock into his mouth, sucking on it hard right from the start.

"S-Seiichi…" Sanada groaned lightly, before took Yukimura's cock into his mouth as well, moaning softly around his buchou's length. Seeing this, Yanagi took it as a sign that he can move, and started to thrust into Sanada slowly, causing the fukubuchou to groan around Yukimura cock, in which the favor was returned when Yukimura moaned around his own.

It didn't took Yanagi long before he start to thrust in a faster pace, with Sanada's body being fully relaxed and the sounds coming out from the stoic teen's mouth were not pained moans anymore, but pleasured moans instead.

"Seiichi, don't miss out." Yanagi commented, running a hand through Yukimura's blue hair as the younger continued to suck Sanada in earnest.

"Renji's right…" Sanada added on, "I think I'm fine already…"

"Are you sure, Genichirou? I know that you're still not used to this."

Sanada nodded at the statement, "I don't want to deny your pleasure, Seiichi." stroking Yukimura's cock and playing with the tip, causing the blunette to gasp softly.

"Mmm… If the both of you insist." Yukimura said, before getting up and going back to straddling Sanada, but this time, Yukimura already positioned Sanada's cock outside his entrance, no preparations was needed for the buchou of the team as he impaled himself down onto Sanada's cock, groaning together with Sanada. Sanada because his cock was surrounded by tight heat, and Yukimura because finally get to feel Sanada's huge cock in him.

Yanagi stopped in his movement so that Yukimura can get settled before they start to move again, drawing the buchou for a kiss, his hand tilting Yukimura's face to the back, the other hand moving down to tease the head of Yukimura's cock.

"M-Mmm…" Yukimura moaned softly into Yanagi's mouth as Yanagi started to thrust into Sanada, who in turn buckled his hips up against Yukimura, with Sanada groaning lightly in pleasure at being fucked by Yanagi and fucking Yukimura at the same time.

Yukimura then broke the kiss with Yanagi after a while, and bend towards Sanada, gathering some pillows and told the stoic teen to sit up and lay on those pillows, which Sanada complied, sitting up with the help of the pillows.

"Genichirou, wrap your legs around me." Yanagi commanded, which Sanada did, hooking his legs around the brunet, efficiently trapping Yanagi, which was what the data master wanted. "Seiichi, hook your arms around me." And the buchou complied as well, hooking both his arms around Yanagi's neck. The brunet then held Yukimura's legs up by his thighs, bouncing him lightly on Sanada's cock.

"H-Haa Renji…" Yukimura moaned when the data master started to bounce him on Sanada's cock, closing his eyes in pleasure, Yanagi only smiled, and resuming thrusting into Sanada's tight body, making the stoic teen groan.

Yanagi the bend Yukimura down so that the three teens were closer towards each other, pressing their bodies as close as possible, Sanada then used a hand to bring Yanagi closer for a kiss since Yanagi was holding Yukimura's legs, whereas Yukimura took the time to suck and nibble on Sanada's neck, the stoic teen used the other hand which was free to stroke Yukimura off.

The three teens moaned and groaned in pleasure as their bodies continued to move together, with Yanagi thrusting into Sanada, who will thrust up into Yukimura and stroke him off at the same time. It wasn't long before the teens were edging closer towards the edge, their breathings getting more ragged and moans became breathless pants.

Sanada was the one who came first, since he was the one who received the most stimuli, letting a low grunt as he thrust a final time into Yukimura's body and came inside the buchou's body. Next was Yukimura, who moaned into Yanagi's mouth as he came in between his and Sanada's body. Yanagi came the last, increasing his pace after the other two teen came, giving a few more thrust before coming into Sanada's body.

"H-Haa… R-Renji… G-Genichirou… You guys are still as great as ever…" Yukimura commented as he tried to calm his breathing down, the same goes for the other two teen.

"Hmph…"

"You too, Seiichi."

Yukimura then kissed Sanada's lips first, then turned to kiss Yanagi, then back to nuzzling against Sanada's chest like a cat, making Yanagi chuckle at that. Yanagi pulled out from Sanada after a while, making the stoic teen groan lightly. After which Yukimura got off Sanada as well, making the stoic teen groan again, and the other two ended up chuckling softly at how sensitive Sanada was.

"Would the both of you want to shower with me together?" Yanagi offered, getting up from the bed and not bothering with his naked state.

Yukimura happily got up from the bed, latching himself onto Yanagi, "Of course we'll loved to, Renji. Nah, Genichirou?" smiling at the fukubuchou who was still lying on the bed.

"A-Ahh…" Sanada replied, blushing softly again, getting up from the bed with his legs already on the floor, about to stand up. Yukimura smiled even wider and dragged the two teens into the bathroom, with Yanagi chuckling and Sanada scowling a little at being man-handled by the blunet.

The three took turns to wash each other in the bathroom, with Yanagi washing Sanada's back and Sanada washing Yukimura's, then with both Yukimura and Sanada washing Yanagi's back, since he was the birthday boy and everything and technically they were supposed to serve him today.

Yukimura was to wash Yanagi's back, and Sanada to wash Yanagi's front, if was the brunet's idea of course, because he wanted to look at Sanada more, not that he doesn't want to see Yukimura, it's just that Sanada was sometimes just too shy for his own good, and will usually shun himself away from the data master.

After making sure that all the soap were washed away and cleaned themselves up, Yukimura and Sanada changed back into their original clothes before they changed into their costume. Whereas Yukimura took out a new set of clothes for Yanagi, asking the brunet to get changed into it.

"Let me guess, Genichirou chose it." Yanagi said after seeing the clothes, a brown colored traditional yukata that has a black obi accompanying it.

Sanada and Yukimura both nodded their head, "I thought that the colour suited you." Sanada replied, trying to hide his blush again.

"Thank you Genichirou, Seiichi." Yanagi smiled lightly to his two friends, and promptly got changed into the yukata.

Once the brunet was done changing, Yukimura took out a blindfold from his pocket and blindfolded Yanagi, "Trying to keep me away from the surprise aren't you, Seiichi?" He commented.

"Of course, don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Are the others here already?"

Yukimura checked the clock, and nodded, even though Yanagi couldn't see it with his current blindfolded state. "They should be by now."

Sanada and Yukimura then each took Yanagi's hand, leading him down towards the living room. True to Yukimura's words, the rest of the regulars were already there, and the room was properly decorated, to the relief of both the buchou and the fukubuchou of the team.

There was a rather huge cake on the table, which was green tea flavored, much to the annoyance of the baby of the team, who dislike it, but because it was the data master's birthday, Kirihara had no choice but to suck it up and get over it. There were also presents from everyone from the team, but those were set aside so that the more mischievous members won't destroy all of them.

Everyone kept as quiet as they could when they saw the birthday boy coming down from the stairs along with his two 'escorts', readying themselves just like the blunet buchou had told them to do previously.

Once the Troika reached the bottomed of the flight of stairs, the other regulars made way so that their buchou and fukubuchou can lead their birthday boy to sit down. Once Yanagi sat down, Yukimura signaled for everyone else to get ready, and the others all obeyed, readying the party popper.

'On the count of 3… 2… 1… '

Yukimura mouthed, and by the last count, Sanada took away the blindfold, and the other regulars all pulled their party popper with a loud "Happy birthday Renji/Yanagi/-kun/-senpai!". Kirihara more or less tackled the brunet, a goofy grin on his face as he shoved his present to the older teen.

"Yanagi-senpai! Open my present first!" The youngest of the team insisted, pushing his box of present to the brunet, his seniors all smiling lightly (minus Sanada of course) at his actions.

Yanagi chuckled softly, messing up Kirihara's hair affection, which made Marui scowled lightly, letting out a noise that's pretty much close to a jealous one.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend." Marui muttered as he watched the younger teen grinning like an idiot as Yanagi opened his present.

"Someone's jealous~" Sang Niou is a cheeky tone, doing it on purpose to piss the red-haired regular off.

"Shut up, I'm not!" Marui retorted, sending Niou a dark and murderous look.

Yanagi then opened up Kirihara's present, which was actually a keychain that was crafted from wood, and the word 'Yanagi' was crafted onto it, albeit a little off.

"I made it myself!" Kirihara grinned in delight when Yanagi opened the present.

"Thank you Akaya, it was rather well crafted. Even though the stroke here was off by about 1.34%. And another 0.6% here." The data master pointed out as he surveyed his present.

Kirihara pouted a little at that, "I'm not like you, Yanagi-senpai!" moving back to where Marui was and snuggled the older red-head. Marui threaded his fingers through the younger teen's hair, secretly glad that his boyfriend was back with him.

"Yanagi-kun, this is for you." Yagyuu was next, passing his present to Yanagi, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Hiroshi." Yanagi replied, opening the gift with caution, trying to keep the wrapper intact. Revealing a brand new calligraphy set for the data master.

"You can practice calligraphy with Sanada-kun during your free time." Yagyuu said with a small curve of his lips.

It seems though Yanagi managed to catch a hidden meaning in Yagyuu's words, and smiled in return.

"Here's my present for you, but open it when you're alone with them okay?" Niou passed his present with a smirk. Yanagi already guess what Niou's gift was, and smiled with a nod. Yukimura also caught what Niou's present might be, and smiled as well. Only the clueless fukubuchou remained clueless at Niou's words.

"Well, I guess our present for you will be the cake." Marui said with a grin, along with Jackal, who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Jackal, Bunta." Yanagi smiled again. The data master then turned to his two 'escorts', "What about the both of you?"

"Are you trying to demand a present from the both of us after we had _service_ you so well just now?" Yukimura teased lightly, "Like…" Jackal immediately moved to cover Kirihara's ears, not wanting the youngest to hear anything indecent. Yukimura then chuckled lightly at Jackal's action and stopped his sentence, with Kirihara looking all the more innocent and clueless than before.

"You don't need to know that Akaya." Marui said to his boyfriend, which earned an even more confused look from the younger.

"S-Seiichi!" Sanada tried very hard not to blush when he though Yukimura was about to say just what they did just now.

"Just kidding Genichirou, I don't think it's time to taint the baby yet." Yukimura chuckled softly, poking Sanada's cheeks affectionately.

"Buchou! I'm not a baby!" Kirihara pouted, and every one of the regulars chuckled, even Sanada had a curve on his lips, even though he was blushing just a little from Yukimura words just now.

"I thought that knowing the both of you, you two would have prepared another gift for me. There was a 88% chance of it happeneing." Yanagi said after the regulars calmed down a little from teasing Kirihara.

"I hate it when you know everything, Renji." Yukimura pouted lightly and motioned the stoic fukubuchou to take their gift over.

"Renji, happy birthday." Sanada said as he handed the rather heavy present to the brunet.

"Happy birthday Renji!" Yukimura said as well, smiling widely at their best friend.

"What did the both of you get exactly? It's rather heavy." Yanagi asked, looking back at the buchou and fukubuchou of the team.

"Why don't you open it up for yourself?" Sanada said in his usual monotone, but to Yanagi and Yukimura, they both know that Sanada was actually a little nervous about the gift. Yukimura knows because Sanada was the one who chose the gift, and was a little afraid that Yanagi might not like it. Yanagi knows because he caught the slight reluctant tone in Sanada's words.

"Very well then." Yanagi smiled lightly, and opened up the present. And when he did so, his eyes opened by a fraction before it was closed, "This is…"

"You don't like it?" Sanada asked, and Yanagi and clearly hear the disappointed tone in the stoic fukubuchou's voice.

"No, in fact I believe this is one of the best present I've received, Genichirou. Thank you." Yanagi smiled at Sanada, and was more or less resisting the urge to just kiss the stoic teen right in front of the rest of the team.

Inside the box, was a whole stack of books form Yanagi's favorite writer, but that was not all, there was also a drawing clearly drawn with a calligraphy brush, and the drawing was a teenager sitting against a willow tree and reading a book.

Yanagi obviously knows that the teenager was himself, and the willow tree was used because it was his namesake. It was an extremely beautiful piece of work in Yanagi's eyes, and to say that he wasn't touched by the effort Sanada put into the drawing will be a total lie.

"Jackal, cover Akaya's eyes for a while." The data master said, and when the half-Brazilian regular complied, earning a protest from the youngest, Yanagi wasted no time and drag Sanada down for a long kiss. No one was to say, surprised at Yanagi's sudden outburst of affection for the fukubuchou, since they already witnessed it a few times already. Kirihara wasn't allowed to witness it because he's still considered as a child in the regulars' eyes.

Regulars like Niou and Marui snickered lightly because they just like to see Sanada's embarrassed face when being kissed by Yanagi. Yagyuu and Jackal were used to it, so they just try and ignor it one way or the other. Yukimura just watched everything unfold with amusement.

When both the teens broke off form the kiss, Sanada was trying his best not to pant, as well as blush at the intensity of the kiss Yanagi gave him. "I-I'll go get the rest of the food out." The embarrassed fukubuchou said, hiding his growing blush and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

"That was quite a show Renji." Chuckled Yukimura once Sanada was gone from their sight, probably hiding away in the kitchen for a little while.

"Gomen Seiichi, I tried to hold back."

"It's rather understandable." Yukimura smiled lightly, as Jackal removed his hands from Kirihara's eyes. "It did take him a few hours to finish it, and that didn't include his failed attempts."

"Is that so? I wonder how many failed attempts there was?" Yanagi asked.

"About more than twenty if I didn't remember wrongly." Yukimura answered. And that moment, Sanada came back from the kitchen (hiding) with the rest of the tidbits that was made by the self-proclaimed genius and his doubles partner.

"Now that everything is here, can we _please_ eat now? I'm starving!" Kirihara whined when he saw the food that Sanada bought in from the kitchen. Marui was starting to drool as well.

"Would you look at that, the fatty is drooling." Niou smirked, and caused Marui to glare at him angrily.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Marui! Language!" Sanada roared, "Niou! Respect your teammates!"

"Don't make Sanada-kun angry now the both of you. You guys don't want to run laps do you?" Yagyuu said in a polite tone.

Both the trickster and volley specialist immediately shut up at that, glaring at each other before turning their gazes to their respective boyfriends. Sanada sighed mentally and reminded himself to thank Yagyuu later for breaking the two up.

"Alright Akaya, if that's what you want. Then we should cut the cake now don't we?" Yanagi chuckled lightly at the youngest regular's whining.

"Yay! Time for cake!" grinned Kirihara, who was being a little jumpy at the fact that the cake was about to be cut.

Everyone then started to sing Yanagi the birthday song, with Kirihara being the most enthusiastic regular. In which Yanagi cut his cake, and gave out the cakes to everyone. And for Kirihara who didn't like green tea that much, Marui already prepared a mini chocolate cake for his boyfriend.

The regulars chatted happily after that, the slightly more 'immature' ones like Niou, Marui and Kirihara playing some games that Yanagi has in his house, while the 'babysitters' like Jackal and Yagyuu made sure that those three wouldn't make a mess in Yanagi's house. The troika, meanwhile, were just sitting and watching the others with Yanagi in the middle with his arms around the buchou and fukubuchou.

Before long, it was already late and everyone had to return back to their respective houses, and started to bid farewell. In the end, only the troika was left, and Sanada went to wash up the dishes, whereas Yukimura and Yanagi were in the living room, talking.

"Are the both of you staying over tonight?"

"We were both supposed to return home, but I'm sure our parents won't mind us staying over tonight." Yukimura answered, laying on Yanagi's lap as the brunet threaded his hand through Yukimura's hair.

"That's right Renji, I'm sure my okaa-san and otou-san won't mind." Both Yukimura and Sanada turned their head around, and found Sanada walking towards them and sat down on Yanagi's other side.

"Ne Renji, I'm just curious, what did you wish for?" Yukimura suddenly asked.

"It's a secret Seiichi, otherwise it won't come true." Yukimura pouted at that, which Yanagi returned with a kiss to his lips.

"Fine." The blunet said.

"Now, it's almost bed time, why don't you both go shower and wait for me in my room first?"

"What about you Renji?"

"I need to help my mother to tend to her plants, Genichirou. I'll be back quickly."

The other two teens nodded, and each took out another set of clothes from the bag, which made Yanagi smiled a little. "The both of you are already planning to stay didn't you?"

"Of course." Yukimura smiled, Sanada too, but just a small one.

As Sanada and Yukimura left to shower in different bathrooms, Yanagi fetched a watering can from the storage and headed out to the garden outside his house, watering the plants that his mother has grown for a while.

When Yanagi returned to his room, he found his two friends, one reading a book and the other laying down on his bed. With Sanada sitting with his legs stretched out and holding a book in a hand as the other was stroking Yukimura's hair in a soothing manner, who was falling asleep already.

"Is Seiichi asleep?" Yanagi asked in a soft voice as not to wake the sleeping blunet up. Sanada nodded lightly at that, and turned back to his book. Yanagi then moved his hand to lift Sanada's chin up and planted a kiss on the stoic teen's lips.

"R-Renji? What was that for?" Snaada asked, an obvious blush showing up on his cheeks.

"A proper thank you for your gift Genichirou, I really loved it." Yanagi replied, smiling softly at Sanada's blushing face.

"I'm glad you like it then…"

"I'll go take my shower and join the both of you." Yanagi said, kissing Sanada one more time as he made his way to the bathroom. Sanada nodded lightly, and went back to reading his book.

It took Yanagi exactly twelve minutes and forty-six seconds before he finished with his shower and went back to his room, finding that Sanada was still reading his book.

"I'm back." Yanagi announced softly when he returned from the showers, and Sanada looked up from his book again, smiling just a little at the brunet. At that very moment, Yukimura stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes a little, looking at the other two teen sleepily.

"Sorry Seiichi, did I wake you up?" Yanagi asked softly, sitting down to pat the blunet's hair lightly.

Yukimura shook his head lightly, smiling at both his fukubuchou and data master, "I wasn't fully asleep."

"Then shall we rest for real right now?" The brunet suggested, pecking Yukimura lightly on the forehead. Sanada and Yukimura both nodded at that, and both shifted a little to their side so that there will be enough space for Yanagi to lie between them. Yukimura cuddled into Yanagi's arms, whereas Sanada just laid simply next to him.

"Goodnight Seiichi, Genichirou." Yanagi said as he reached out to switch off the lights.

"Goodnight Renji." Both teens replied.

Then in a soft tone, Yanagi added, "I love you two both, Seiichi, Genichirou."

"We love you as well, Renji." Both teens replied again in an equally soft tone, as all three teens finally settled for slumber.

_My wish, is that the three of us will continue to love each other until the day we part._

* * *

><p><strong>Sanada is a little <em>too<em> OOC, I know... But then again, he's not the type that bottoms right? Plus teasing Sanada was just so much fun~ 8D I'm bad in writing Yanagi... I really am... :/**

**So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**

_YukiKitsune103_


End file.
